Blood Moon
by saturnchibimoon
Summary: Sequel to The Twilight Silence. Chibiusa is very willing to stick to what she said, but she just dosen't know how after all she's the white moon princess Chapter 3 is up! Please read and Review.
1. Prologue

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories (Burned Love and Secret of Time( sorry for the long wait)) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. Sorry for the wait. Please review, but be nice and helpful. **_

_**So this is the sequel to The Twilight Silence! Thanks to everyone who reviewed that story. **_

_**Please review! **_

'_For you and the blood that you lost I will stain that moon red with your blood, I will stain it Blood Red!'_

As she walked along she kicked the stones and other items that were kickable in front of her. Her mind spun and wouldn't let her rest. Why did it have to be Hotaru it should have been her they seemed to be after her any why not Hotaru.

She unlocked the door walking up the stairs as quietly as possible. Opening the room to her bedroom being careful not to make a lot of noise to wake Usagi whose room was just opposite, but Usagi slept through most things.

The young pink haired girl sat on her bed in tears she blamed herself. She knew she'd have to tell everyone or a least Usagi. Her eyes drifted to a picture frame making more tears fall from her now red eyes. The colour of blood.

'_For you and the blood that you lost I will stain that moon red with your blood, I will stain it Blood Red!'_

She didn't know why, but her words kept coming into her mind. "I will stick to them." She said to herself. Turning to face the white Moon "Hotaru." The young girl cried herself to sleep in the end with her words leering in her young mind. The white moon princess wanted to change the white moon.


	2. School and Calls

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories (Burned Love and Secret of Time( sorry for the long wait)) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. Sorry for the wait. Please review, but be nice and helpful. **_

_**So this is the sequel to The Twilight Silence! Thanks to everyone who reviewed that story. **_

_**Please review! **_

Chibiusa was up already eating breakfast she wasn't going to school today she just didn't couldn't bring herself to go she needed time alone, well as best as she could get of her time alone. _Any minute._ Chibiusa's thought was interrupted by the usual school morning alarm clock. _Now. _Chibiusa finished her thought's just before Usagi came running down the stairs and grabbing a piece of toast off the table. "Are you coming to school Chibiusa?" "No." Chibiusa looked at Usagi waiting silently. "Okay, but I'm going to be sooooooooooooooo late." "AGAIN." Chibiusa shouted as Usagi ran out of the door mumbling something with Chibiusa having the idea of it being something like _"Chibiusa I am going to kill you" _or _"Chibiusa you are dead" _or _"Chibiusa you've done it now!"_ or well she didn't have to think many more to guess what the others would be as they would just be the same one's she'd thought of with the words swapped round.

Usagi sighed as she sat down in maths. Ami, Minako and Mako - Chan sitting with her. The class were doing a project to be done in 5's as 5 goes in to 30. "No it doesn't." Usagi shouted trying so hardly **not** to make her self heard by people. "Oh not again." Ami said as Mako - Chan covered her face with her hands. "I don't know her if anyone asks." Mako - Chan mumbled her voice muffled by her hands. "Okay, but I think it's to late for that." Minako replied placing her head one her desk trying to ignore Usagi's stupidness. "30 goed in to 4's not 5's." Usagi moaned. "No Usagi 30 divided by 6 = 5, so I would like 6 groups of five!" There teacher instructed. "Oh yeah." Eyes turned to Usagi. "30 goes into 7." Everyone sighed dropping their heads. "What?" Usagi mumbled crossing her arms angrily.

Chibiusa sat at the kitchen table looking through lots of leaflets that were left on the table. "Boring, Boring and of course more BORING stuff that Usagi has picked up while walking home it's so typical that she can't find anything INTERESTING for ME to read!" Chibiusa moaned as she walked over to get herself a snack from the fridge the phone rang making Chibiusa slam the fridge door shut as she went over to answer it, but finding that they had got a wrong number. Grumpily she walked back into the kitchen and opening the fridge once again this time being successfully able to get her snack, but not to eat it as once again the phone rang. As Chibiusa was just deciding to answer it she wondered how come Neptune, Uranus and Pluto hadn't been there when Saturn got killed, she was one of the outer guardians, but they didn't show up. "Hello." Chibiusa mumbled as she answered the phone. The conversation could only be heard by the sweet, pink haired young girl. Chibiusa's mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but there were no words. As the phone picked up the normal sound it made when no one was using in. A small note left on the side with the phone hanging down off the table as Chibiusa speed out of the door with one word written on her note "Hospital."


	3. A visit to Rei

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories (Burned Love and Secret of Time( sorry for the long wait)) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. Sorry for the wait. Please review, but be nice and helpful. **_

_**So this is the sequel to The Twilight Silence! Thanks to everyone who reviewed that story. **_

_**Thanks to **_

_**James Birdsong**_

_**Mattxmellofangirl**_

_**Jan**_

_**Taeniaea**_ _**Please review!**_

Chibiusa rushed through the doors she didn't need to ask where she needed to go, because she wrote down the door number - 206. Running up the stairs she found the corridor beginning the 200's and looked for the number she wanted.

She found it 4th door on the right. It was a whitish coloured door, but just slightly darker since it was a darker colour than the pure white walls. She just stood there, outside the door completely breathless debating whether or not to just go in.

"Your very welcome to go in dear."

The pink haired girl spun around to see a young nurse smiling at her. Chibiusa nodded, but just couldn't move forward. Her legs wouldn't agree with her on that matter, she had a bad feeling about the turn out of this.

"Is everything okay?"

The nurse asked looking slightly worried now about the small girl in front of her. She'd rang the number she'd been given by the girl only a couple of day's ago when she had many of friends with her, one of who, she'd recognised as Ami Mizuno - her mother worked in this hospital.

"Yeah I just." Chibiusa stopped disentrance she'd fought as a Sailor Scout, but was to scared to enter a room with one of her best friends in? It didn't add up!

"I'll come in with you." The woman said sweetly. "If you want that is?" Chibiusa nodded before entering the room with the nurse.

The room was white like everything else in this _bloody_ hospital and that you could say was true.

"I'll leave you with her now." The nurse whispered getting a nod from Chibiusa and a thankful smile.

Chibiusa looked forward to see eyes staring at her or through her. "Chibiusa." Rei placed her right hand down on the bed and motioned for the girl to come closer to her. Chibiusa lifted herself up on to the bed, before she started asking Rei questions - Important questions.

"Rei." Rei flicked her eyes at the young girl giving her a nod. Chibiusa shivered slightly, but nevertheless continued. "How long ago did you wake up?" Rei's face became shocked.

"A couple of hours ago, I still can't believe it been a week and five days since I saved Usagi, not that I ever though I would be doing that any time soon and well she's okay from what the nurse told me about Usagi from when she visited, but I wasn't awake of course. And the description sounded just like her! Hyper, happy, jumping around a lot, very hungry and." Rei's breath caught in her throat Chibiusa moving closer to see the problem.

"What's wrong?" She asked after Rei seemed to have her breath back.

"I did that earlier when I was talking to the nurse. She told me not to do that, but I didn't really pay attention to that as you just saw."

Chibiusa nodded happily, Rei was fine! At last. Maybe waiting did pay off, sometimes - not always when Usagi's concerned.

"So Chibiusa how did you know I was awake." Rei question, but not looking at her this time.

"I got a phone call. They said you were awake and that there was something I needed to be told when I got here."

"And what was that?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow at the younger female's words.

"I don't know yet they haven't told me yet. The nurse said to speak to you first."

"Oh." Rei sighed what did they want to tell Chibiusa that was so important? What did the nurse say to Chibiusa when she got here? Why was Rei thinking of all these questions?

Shaking her head Rei looked up as the door opened. _Please let it be Ami, Minako, Mako - Chan and even Usagi. Who would think I'd want to see her? _

But to Rei's disappointment it wasn't. The nurse looked at Chibiusa, who looked at Rei. However the black haired female decided to ignore there glares and just look at her injured left shoulder and the top left side of her chest.

"Come on whenever your ready I need to speak to you remember." Chibiusa nodded jumping off of the bed and walking briskly over to the door.

"Bye Rei." She said turning around and waving at the said person who seemed to take no notice of the young girls jester.

Giving one last goodbye glare to Rei she went to leave the room.

"Chibiusa" Rei shouted across the room the pink haired girl looking quickly upward. "Goodbye." Rei copied the younger girls previous jester.

Rei looked closely at Chibiusa as she left the room. Chibiusa's focus being Rei's eyes.

She used to love Rei's eyes, but now she just hated them and had the most terrible feeling the old eyes of Rei's that she loved weren't coming back.


End file.
